En el mundo… ¿ЯЄДḸ?
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Him está de vuelta y envía a los chicos a alguna dimensión extraña. Una vez ahí no recuerdan nada. Una nueva amiga las ayudará a comprender aquél mundo extraño en el que están y... ¿lograrán las chicas encontrarlos?, ¿lograrán que las recuerden? Y, más importante, ¿surgirán nuevos sentimientos entre ellos?... PPGZ x RRBZ.
1. Prólogo

**Yo: Hola, esta historia tenía que ser publicada desde…**

**Ale: … desde hace más de seis meses…**

_Any: … no es tan grave, al menos la publicaste…_

Leydi: … bueno, ojalá les guste…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen, _**

**Prólogo**

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban sentadas en el laboratorio del profesor. Bromeando sobre sus nuevos compañeros, desde hace unos meses. Sí, sus nuevos compañeros, los RRBZ, quienes de alguna manera habían trasformado los rayos Z negros que los invadían en rayos Z blancos ahora ayudaban a nuestras heroínas a combatir el crimen de la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que habían vencido a Him y aun así existían extrañas mutaciones a las cuales debían vencer o salvar algún banco de ser asaltado.

-Miyako, aun no puedo creer que tú y Boomer estén saliendo. Se supone que lo odiabas—le decía Momoko, aun confundida.

-Sí, pero recuerda que del odio al amor hay un solo paso—le respondió, con una risita traviesa.

-Argh, me están dando asco chica, es como si de la noche a la mañana me enamorase de Butch, ¡IIIUUU!—dijo Kaoru, esto último con un estremecimiento.

-Sí pero también existen cierto…

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas, las necesitamos!—gritó Poochi, interrumpiendo la réplica que tenía la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Y los chicos?—empezó a quejarse Momoko.

-Ellos son quienes están en problemas, también detectamos… UN MONTÓN DE RAYOS Z NEGROS—dijo el Profesor, alarmado.

-¿QUÉ? Pero se supone que…

-La banda Gangrena está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo—entró diciendo Ken—Peludito atemorizó a un montón de turistas, además…

-LOS RAYOS Z NAGROS ESTÁN POR TODAS PARTES—gritó Poochi, y se desmayó.

Las chicas, alarmadas, se transformaron rápidamente y fueron a rescatar a los chicos, para que les ayuden. Llegaron al antiguo volcán ya extinto de Nueva Saltadilla, entraron lo más rápido que pudieron, una vez dentro los vieron, dentro de una bola negra, desmayados.

-¡Chicos!—gritaron las tres, de repente notaron que empezaban a desvanecerse.

-MIYAKO, KAORU, TRATEN DE ROMPER ESA BOLA—les gritó Momoko.

Pero justo cuando se acercaban, una fuerza las atrapó.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo una voz muy afeminada—así que son ustedes las novias de mis niños, ¿eh?

Las chicas estaban asombradas, ¿podría ser? No, él estaba desterrado, muy lejos…

-Supongo que no creen que sea yo—continuó—pero volví, y castigaré a esos tres niños traidores…

Justo cuando dijo eso Brick terminó de desvanecerse.

-¡Brick!—gritó Momoko— ¿Qué le hiciste _Him_?

-Oh, nada, simplemente lo mandé de paseo por otro lugar, un lugar donde prácticamente no existe, y sus hemanos muy pronto lo seguirán—dicho esto Butch desapareció—a menos, claro, que deseen rescatarlos, como las heroínas que son. Pero les advierto que es muy peligroso.

-¿Dónde están?—le dijo Momoko.

-Verán mis niñas, los chicos están muy lejos. Pero tranquilas, son muy felices, no recuerdan nada, ni sus poderes, ni sus amigos, ni a _ustedes_…

-Iremos—dijo Kaoru, muy molesta.

-Sí, i-iremos—dijo Miyako, justo en ese momento Boomer desapareció y rompió en llanto.

-¿Seguras? Bueno, ustedes sabrán lo que dicen. Y tomen nota de esto: a donde las envió NADA es lo mismo.

Entonces las cubrió con un polvo negro y desaparecieron inmediatamente…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Qué tal? Sé que los dejo con intriga, pero…

**Ale: … pero se continuará…**

_Any: … esperamos sus reviews…_

Leydi: … y también favoritos.

**_Todas: BYE…_**


	2. ¿Dónde estamos?

Yo: He aquí el primer cap de mi historia, incorporaré a un personaje nuevo…

**Ale: … está inspirada en ****_angelsvampire29_****…**

_Any: … ojalá les agrade, también incluiremos a las…_

Leydi: … Powerpunk Girls Z, sólo es un aviso…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

**Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…**

**¿Dónde estamos?**

-Jajajajaja—se carcajeaba una voz afeminada dentro de una especie de cueva—Oh, mis niñas, no saben en qué lio se metieron…

**Con las chicas…**

Las tres estaban en un enorme espiral, giraban y giraban sin parar. Ninguna reaccionaba, como si alguna fuerza extraña las hubiera atado los brazos y los pies…

De repente todo terminó de golpe. Cayeron sobre el cemento de la calle de algún lugar. Se pararon como sea y arreglaron su ropa, la cual extrañamente no había cambiado…

-Chicas, vamos, tenemos que explorar…—dijo Momoko, aún mareada—no sabemos dónde estamos, ni cómo encontraremos a los chicos, tienen que…—pero se interrumpió, ya que alguien que ella conocía se acercaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo aquel chico—parece que ustedes son nuevas en la zona, ¿no?

-S-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?—dijo Momoko, algo nerviosa.

-Jajaja, ¿cómo no me daría cuenta? Si en este barrio sólo hay una tipa que se disfraza así de ridícula en la calle… No recuerdo su nombre… ¿Ameba? ¿Amonio? No me acuerdo, pero empieza con "A"—dijo el chico, para luego reír a más no poder.

-Vaya Brick, en serio que me adoras, esos apodos son muy lindos—dijo una chica detrás de él, al menos lo parecía, ya que un gran disfraz impedía verla del todo, el disfraz representaba a un ser con una larga cola, la cual arrastraba por donde caminase. Sólo se podían ver sus ojos marrones, y su tez blanca—escuché que Berserk te busca en… en la plaza, sí, eso es, en la plaza.

Ante esta última declaración Brick se puso pálido, y se fue de ahí, probablemente en dirección a la plaza.

-Eh… gracias—le dijo Momoko a la chica.

-Aaaaaah… no me lo esperaba, creía que no podría ver a otros otakus en la zona hasta que las vi. Entonces su ropa me llamó la atención y me dije "esas ropas me suenan, esas chicas están vestidas de…" y vine corriendo… déjenme decirles que sus disfraces de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z es GENIAL, son los cinturones más geniales que vi; las costuras están en su lugar, ni un hilo fuera; las faldas son exactamente del tamaño; los chalecos tienen el adorno correcto; sus zapatos y medias no son falsos… Y las armas… El yo-yo de Blossom es perfecto, pintado con cuidado y su hilo es justamente de 1 metro, 31 cm… El martillo de Buttercup es amarillo intenso y las franjas cuidadosamente hechas, y también es muy pesado… El soplaburbujas de Bubbles, es muy bueno, con todo el detalle, las incrustaciones no son de piedritas de fantasía, los guantes…—y hubiera seguido hablando, de no ser por Momoko.

-Un momento, nosotras ni te conocemos y… ¿cómo sabes de nosotras?—le dijo, confundida.

-Oh, discúlpenme… bueno, me llamo Ámbar, pero mis amigas, me dicen _Atzyri,_ otaku autoproclamada, todos me molestan porque me gusta demostrarlo saliendo a la calle con cosplay, y… Y USTEDES TIEMEN QUE ACOMPAÑARME—dijo, muy emocionada, _Atzyri_ corriendo, las chicas la siguieron, a lo mejor les ayudaba a comprender lo que hacían en este mundo, el cual en realidad no era muy diferente al otro…

-Y… ¿quién era ese chico que nos molestó hace rato?—preguntó Kaoru, para romper el silencio.

-Brick Him—respondió _Atzyri_, blanqueando los ojos—él y sus hermanos se creen los dueños del universo sólo porque su papi, el señor Him, es dueño de un negocio de moda… ya verán quién se ríe cuando se descubra que _el famoso señor Him_ es gay…—dijo, con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Él y… _sus hermanos_?_—_preguntó Miyako, preocupada por Boomer

-Sí, Butch y Boomer…—escupió, abriendo la puerta, de su casa, obviamente—Bien, dejemos de hablar de basuras, pasen… mi casa es su casa—dijo cordialmente y con una sonrisa dándoles paso.

Las chicas entraron y vieron un lugar muy amplio, estaba estampado con posters de imágenes de anime. La TV estaba con muchas cajas de DVD´s.

-¿De _qué _estás disfrazada?—preguntó Miyako, con curiosidad.

-Bueno, éste disfraz es poco común, así que les diré: Mew es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación. Es el ancestro de todos los Pokémon ya que tiene sus genes. Además es el único Pokémon capaz de aprender todas las máquinas técnicas (MT), máquinas ocultas (MO) y movimientos del tutor de movimientos. El nombre de Mew puede referirse a su aspecto felino, ya que en inglés, proviene de la palabra meow, onomatopeya que significa maullido. Igualmente en japonés la palabra myō significa maullido. O de una variación de la palabra inglesa new (nuevo) debido a su clasificación Pokémon, nueva especie…

-Bien, ya recordamos, Eh… ¿Con quién vives?—preguntó Momoko, con curiosidad y haciendo que corte esa explicación, la cual se alargaría mucho…

-Vivo sola—dijo sonriente—mis papás están trabajando y no hay con quién dejarme, me dejan una pensión mensual muy abundante y puedo comprar mis cosplays—dijo, quitándose la parte superior de su disfraz y revelando su cabello, castaño, corto hasta los hombros—aun así mi vida es muy linda… el único problema, lo único que odio es a esos Him… pero al menos ya aprendí cómo librarme de ellos. Los muy idiotas tienen miedo a sus novias y simplemente nombrarlas para espantarlos.

En este punto Miyako ya no lo pudo soportar y rompió en llanto.

-Ya Miyako, sabes que no es él, tranquila, shh—la consoló Momoko.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó.

-Ya basta, nos contaste toda tu vida… Deja que mis oídos descansen un ratito…—dijo Kaoru, sobándose las sienes.

-Oh, es cierto, ni siquiera se sus nombres… ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Momoko, ella es Kaoru y ella Miyako…—respondió Momoko sin miramientos.

-Ah, y… ¿sobre su vida?—dijo, algo más calmada…

-No nos creerías—dijo Kaoru.

-Díganmelo y veremos—la retó Atzyri.

-Momoko…—dijo Kaoru, como preguntándole a su amiga, ella asintió levemente…

-Somos las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, y estamos perdidas en tu dimensión—le dijo Momoko.

Atzyri las miró, sin saber cómo reaccionar…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Cap dos, listo… ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué dirá Atzyri? ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿qué comí hoy? ¿qué...

**Ale: … *cortandola* agradecemos nuevamente a ****_angelsvampire29…_**

_Any: … recuerden, ella es Atzyri…_

Leydi: … y será un personaje de vital importancia…

**_Todas: BYE…_**


	3. Una pequeña (gran) confusión parte I

Yo: Holis gentes… Eh aquí el siguiente cap de este fic…

**Ale: … aquí y en los siguientes tres capítulos tendrán casi los mismos títulos…**

_Any: … así que ojalá les guste…_

Leydi: … ah, y quizá hoy también actualicemos "¿Hogwarts?"…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**Una pequeña (gran) confusión parte I**

**Con Berserk**

-Somos las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, y estamos perdidas en tu dimensión—le dijo Momoko.

Atzyri las miró, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero luego las miró a los ojos, una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro y empezó a reír. No podía parar, se tiró en el piso y trató de calmarse, al final se dio una auto-cachetada y se dijo...

-Cálmate mujer—luego miró a las chicas, que la seguían mirando—Bueno, entonces ustedes son las PPGZ, ¿eh?—dijo, tratando de no volver a reírse—entonces díganme, ¿cómo terminaron aquí?

-Bueno, verás, hace unos años vencimos a Him…—empezó Momoko.

-Sí, todo el mundo (otaku) sabe eso… La PPGZ tuvieron que sacrificarse, dando sus rayos Z blancos para hacer que Him quede atrapado, entonces a todos se les…

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sabemos, pero lo que pasa es que después de eso los RRBZ volvieron y…

-KYAAAAAAA, ¿los RRBZ volvieron? ¿No los habían eliminado? Bueno, eso es lo que dice, ya que la serie termina cuando vencen a Him y recuperan sus poderes, lo demás no se sabe, por eso inventamos historias para…

-Sí, bueno, no importa… volvieron y los rayos Z negros que llevaban en su cuerpo de alguna manera se volvieron blancos, entonces nos ayudaban a combatir los crímenes. Hoy en la mañana estábamos en el laboratorio del profesor, y los chicos no aparecían, de repente Poochie empezó a sentir la presencia de rayos Z negros, lo cual no pasaba desde hace como tres años… fuimos volando hasta el lugar de donde provenía con más fuerza y los chicos estaban ahí, de repente desaparecieron y escuchamos la irritante voz de Him, luego nos mandó acá, y el resto tú lo sabes…

Atzyri se quedó muda por primera vez en el día, la historia era convincente, no tanto, pero lo era, de repente cayó en cuenta de las coincidencias… Brick, Boomer y Butch, eran los RRBZ en la serie, Him, su segundo padre, que por alguna extraña razón siempre hablaba de una tal señora Jojo, que se supone, era su pareja actual, aunque todo el mundo especulaba que era **señor** Jojo…

Aun sin estar convencida al cien por ciento, decidió creerles, por ahora.

-Y… ¿cómo volverán a su dimensión?

-Bueno, Him nos dijo que nada sería igual, pero no nos dijo lo que teníamos que…—pero se interrumpió, miró su cinturón y notó que estaba parpadeando, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo abrió y empezó a hablar—Ay profesor, que bueno que se puede contactar aún con nosotras, necesitamos su ayuda, verá estamos atrapadas en…

-Oh, mi niña, tranquila, no es el profesor—dijo una voz afeminada desde el otro lado, a través del transmisor no se veía nada, todo estaba negro, en cuanto la escucharon Kaoru y Miyako se pusieron a los costados de Momoko— ¿Saben? Se los haré más fácil, les diré cómo volver a su dimensión original. Verán, sólo tienen que hacerles recordar todo lo que vivieron aquí, todo lo que pasó y cómo se sentían antes de llegar ahí, pero… tengo entendido que tienen novias, ¿no? Así que ya tienen un reto más, bueno mis niñas, adiós—la transmisión se cortó y el transmisor se volvió nuevamente en un juguete.

-E-ése era el Him de su dimensión—dijo Atzyri, emocionada.

-Sí—dijo Momoko dando un suspiro.

-Bien, entonces cuentan con mi apoyo al cien por ciento… VAMOS A VENGARNOS DE ESOS HIM—dijo, poniéndose la cabeza de Mew y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Las chicas se quedaron ahí, y Atzyri, al notar que no estaban con ella, volvió.

-¿Qué pasa?—les dijo.

-Eh, mira Atzyri, quisiéramos salir con una ropa más… ¿normal?—dijo Momoko, incómoda.

Atzyri suspiró y se dirigió a su armario, el cual estaba lleno de trajes raros, se adentró en él y, después de unos minutos, sacó tres trajes. Uno era un vestido rosado, con un estampado floral, unas zapatillas planas de color negro intenso y una chaqueta ajustada de tonos rojizos. El otro era una polera con un cuello en V de color verde parís, con un pantalón mezclilla negro, además un par de zapatos deportivos. El tercero era una blusa celeste, con un estampado de círculos, una falda azul eléctrico sobre las rodillas, y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla.

-Aquí tienen—dijo Atzyri, molesta.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¿Por qué no te pones esta ropa? Es preciosa—le dijo Miyako, indignada.

-Me gustan más mis cosplays—dijo Atzyri, molesta.

-A ver, dónde está el resto—le dijo Miyako, sonriendo.

-En el fondo—le dijo, señalando.

En eso, Momoko y Kaoru ya estaban por terminar de vestirse con la nueva ropa.

Miyako ya estaba detrás todos esos disfraces, era un armario _enorme_, pero al final de eso encontró la ropa más hermosa que jamás se le hubiera imaginado, después de adentrarse y asombrarse con la cantidad de disfraces y ropa hermosa del armario, salió como pudo, de ahí había sacado un nuevo conjunto, el cual estaba compuesto por una pupera amarilla, encima una musculosa rosa pálido, y un conjunto de dos piezas, una chaqueta y una falda de jean, además unas botas de un color mostaza.

-Ponte esto—le dijo Miyako, triunfante.

-Pero, no, estoy muy bien así…

-Sí, pero un cambio de estilo nunca está de más, además, si es que los chicos te ven y no saben quién eres, podrías llegar a engañarlos, será divertido, ¿no crees?—le dijo Momoko, para convencerla.

Atzyri accedió, a regañadientes, y dejó su cosplay de lado, al terminar de arreglarse estaba irreconocible, ese nuevo conjunto hacía que cambie totalmente, ya que resaltaba más su estatura y su figura. Un momento después las cuatro ya estaban listas. Entonces salieron en busca de los RRBZ. Las cuatro caminaron en busca de los chicos; un momento después volvieron a encontrarse con Brick, él estaba con una chica que tenía el cabello pelianaranjado, al igual que Momoko; los ojos eran de color rojizo y llevaba un conjunto de una polera rosa pálida, además una falda un par de tonos más oscura, en su cabello llevaba una especie de lazo, que estaba con varias cintas.

-Mi amor, ¿puedes ir a buscar unas limonadas?—le decía ella.

-Sí mi amor, en seguida vuelvo—dijo, con una falsa sonrisa.

La chica se quedó sentada en un costado esperando a Brick.

-Ella es Berserk—les dijo Atzyri a las chicas—la novia de Brick.

-¿Qué tal si tengo una charla "amistosa" con ella?—dijo Momoko, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-No, mejor ve a hablar con Brick, rápidamente porque es tu oportunidad…—le dijo Atzyri.

-Bien—dijo Momoko, de mala gana—pero ve tú primero—dijo, empujando a Atzyri contra Brick, el cual estaba llevando un par de limonadas que, con el impacto, empaparon a ambos totalmente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—gritó Atzyri, era para Momoko, pero ninguna de las tres estaba ahí, se habían ido corriendo para reír tranquilamente a un costado.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí?, mejor pregúntate eso tú mis…—pero se cortó, él no conocía a esa chica, y era muy bonita…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Cómo quedó? Es largo, pero interesante…

**Ale: … ojalá les haya gustado…**

_Any: … por favor dejen sus reviews…_

Leydi: … cualquier queja, odio, algo bueno, algo malo, etc., nos avisan…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	4. Una pequeña (gran) confusión parte II

Yo: Concurso, sólo por éste cap...

**Ale: … la primera en dejar review…**

_Any: … será la siguiente personaje…_

Leydi: … ahora aumentamos a **Faty-chan**…

Yo: ... ella es Faty...

**Ale: ... la prima de Atzyri...**

_Any: ... ojalá que les guste el cap...  
_

Leydi: dejen los reviews, porfa...

Yo: ******angelsvampire29**, **faty-chan** y ******Toylad** no podrán participar, ya que ya aparecen, **Toylad** en otro fic, pero aparece...**  
**

**_Ale y Any: Las PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**Una pequeña (gran) confusión parte II**

**Con Berserk y ahora Brat**

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—gritó Atzyri, era para Momoko, pero ninguna de las tres estaba ahí, se habían ido corriendo para reír tranquilamente a un costado.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí?, mejor pregúntate eso tú mis…—pero se cortó, él no conocía a esa chica, y era muy bonita—… eh, jejeje. Bueno, tienes toda la razón, fue mi culpa, lo lamento, pero ven, que te ayudo a levantarte…

-No, puedo hacerlo sola—dijo Atzyri, tratando de secarse la ropa, pero quedó melosa, y no le ayudó mucho.

-¡Atzyri! ¿Estás bien?—dijo Momoko apareciendo "de repente"

-Hola Atzyri, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás empapada?—le dijo Miyako, "preocupada"

-Oh, Atzyri, que buen look llevas, el estilo "empapado" te queda bien—dijo Kaoru, tratando de no reírse.

-Vaya chicas, que conveniente encontrarlas aquí—dijo Atzyri, tratando de no gritarles ciertas cosas—no, no se preocupen, me choqué con éste tipo. Adiós amigo...

-Pero, ¿quién es él?—dijo Momoko, "confundida"

-Soy Brick—se presentó— ¿necesitan que les muestre el barrio? Mis hemanos y yo podemos…

-Oh, Brick, que encantadoras amigas tienes, ¿sabes? No trajiste mi limonada—dijo una voz a su espalda, al escucharla, Brick palideció totalmente, se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si quien hubiera estado detrás de él hubiera sido un monstruo.

-Eh, hola querida, ¿cómo estás?—le dijo, temblando.

-Mejor si nos vamos—susurró Atzyri—necesitan "tiempo a solas"

Las cuatro se fueron caminando.

-Ahora busquemos a Boomer—dijo Miyako, muy preocupada.

-Muy bien, vamos—dijeron las otras tres.

-¡Atzyri! ¡Prima querida!—gritó una voz infantil detrás de ellas.

Atzyri se dio la vuelta lentamente, aterrada, esa voz… una chica que tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, que era de largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, tenía unos ojos de color marrón, llevaba una falda amarilla y una polera naranja, con una chaqueta corta de color rojo.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Faty, tu prima—dijo, sonriendo.

-Hola—le respondió Atzyri, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? Vaya, al fin te veo con ropa normal, parece que tus amigas te ayudan con tu estilo. Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?—dijo, refiriéndose a las chicas.

Las PPGZ no estaban entendiendo nada, ¿quién era ella?

-Eh, chicas, ella es mi prima, Faty, a veces viene de visita… _para juzgarme—_dijo, susurrando esto último.

-Un gusto Faty, yo soy Momoko, ella es Miyako y ella Kaoru—le dijo Momoko, presentando a sus amigas.

-Un gusto chicas, ¿qué hacen?

-Bueno, nosotras en realidad venimos de otra…—empezó a explicar Miyako, inocentemente, pero Atzyri la cortó.

-… ciudad, y quieren conocer ésta. Las estoy llevando por la ciudad.

-Genial, las acompaño. ¿A dónde van?

-Eh, bueno, ahora iremos a la plaza, ¿vamos?

-Muy bien, ¡Alcáncenme si pueden!—dijo Faty, echándose a correr y estirando los brazos, como si fueran a la plaza.

Al final todas llegaron a la plaza. Justamente, por "coincidencia", Boomer estaba ahí, con una chica de cabello rubio, estaba utilizando una falda negra y una pupera azul, además de unas botas altas. Ambos estaban caminando abrazaditos, muy pegaditos. Miyako contempló esta escena tristemente, sus ojos se cristalizaron lentamente.

Faty se quedó mirando a Miyako, de repente abrió los ojos, como entendiendo lo que ahí ocurría.

-Aaaaaah, ya lo entiendo, ése chico te gusta pero está de novio de esa pu… De ésa "mujer de la vida", ¿verdad?—dijo, señalándolos—deja, que yo te ayudo.

La parejita estaba muy acaramelada, y se fue a uno de los costados, donde había un arbolito, el cual seguramente presenciaría algo que no debería ver.

-¿Cómo se llaman esos dos?—dijo, con una mirada algo macabra.

-Él es Boomer y ella Brat, ¿qué planeas hacer mujer?

Pero Faty no respondió, simplemente se acercó a esos dos, que quizá habrían hecho algo más de no ser por Faty, que irrumpió de repente.

-Hooooooola Boomer, querido. ¿Quién es ella?—dijo, abrazando a Boomer y alejándolo de Brat.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Q-quién eres? Yo n-no t-te conozco—dijo, asustado; Brat entrecerró los ojos lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo qué no? Si nos conocimos "esa noche", cuando…

-NO, NO ES CIERTO—gritó Boomer—Brat, mi amor, te juro que no fue, te lo juro por…

-Boomy, creo que tenemos que charlar, ven conmigo—le dijo Brat, jalándolo de un mechón de cabello hacia otro lado.

Faty estaba con una sonrisa.

-Pero si era "esa noche" cuando lo vi con esa chica, medio borracha, y lo ayudé a llevarla a su casa—dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué hiciste?—le dijo Atzyri—como es esa chica lo asesinará…

-No lo creo, le romperá cinco o seis huesitos… no es mucho, y con gusto le firmaremos sus yesitos.

-P-pero, ¿estará bien?—dijo Miyako, aun molesta, y mucho más preocupada.

-Sí, seguirá vivo, bien, no sé, pero vivo sí…

Miyako estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, pero sus amigas la calmaron. Momoko y Kaoru la llevaron a un costado.

-Kaoru, ahora tenemos que ir con Butch—le dijo Momoko, como que para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?—Momoko la miró, de forma significativa—Ah, bueno, vamos con el idiota, digo, Butch.

-¿Otro chico? ¿También puedo ayudar?—dijo Faty, emocionada—Ah, primis querida, invité a una amiga, espero que no te moleste, llegará dentro de poco…

-No, la verdad no—dijo Atzyri, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, al menos ahora sólo era una amiga, no cinco, ni diez.

-Bueno chicas, ¿pueden quedarse un ratico acá? Espérenme… POOOOOORFAAA—dijo, con ojos de cachorrito.

-Muy bien—dijeron las otras cuatro.

-En seguida vuelvo…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Qué tal? Ah, debo avisar que no odio a Boomer…

**Ale: … ¿ah, sí? ¿Sólo querías golpearlo? **(ella AMA a Boomer)

_Any: … bueno, ojalá les haya gustado…_

Leydi: … no olviden dejar reviews, el primero será la otra protagonista...

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	5. Una pequeña (gran) confusión parte III

Yo: Aquí el nuevo cap, reitero quiénes participan de mi fic: **angelsvampire29**, como Atzyri; **faty-chan**, como Faty; **Chewing-Strawberry**, como Yazmín…

**Ale: … el cap nos pareció raro…**

_Any: … de antemano, no odiamos a Butch…_

Leydi: … sólo nos pareció divertido, igual con los otros dos, jejeje…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**Una pequeña (gran) confusión parte III**

**Con Brute**

-¿Otro chico? ¿También puedo ayudar?—dijo Faty, emocionada—Ah, primis querida, invité a una amiga, espero que no te moleste, llegará dentro de poco…

-No, la verdad no—dijo Atzyri, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, al menos ahora sólo era una amiga, no cinco, ni diez.

-Bueno chicas, ¿pueden quedarse un ratico acá? Espérenme… POOOOOORFAAA—dijo, con ojos de cachorrito.

-Muy bien—dijeron las otras cuatro.

-En seguida vuelvo—Faty se fue corriendo, Atzyri trató de disuadir a las chicas para continuar su camino.

-Ella se tardará, es mejor que busquemos a Butch y luego de eso volvemos por Faty y su amiga…

-No, no podemos ser descorteces, será mejor que las esperemos—le dijo Miyako.

-Sí, además ella es muy agradable, no creo que tarden mucho—concordó Momoko.

Las cuatro esperaron ahí, sentadas, recordando cómo había estado Boomer. Hasta Miyako tuvo que admitir que fue MUY divertido.

-Ya volví, muchas gracias por esperarme—dijo Faty, llegó corriendo junto a otra chica, ésta tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, un corte escalonado, hasta un poco antes de la cintura; sus ojos eran café claro y su tez era trigueña, llevaba un jean ajustado y una camiseta negra, con unas botas altas. Sonreía ampliamente—Ella es mi amiga, se llama Yazmín. Yazmín, ellas son Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Atzyri…

-Un gusto chicas—les dijo cordialmente.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?—le dijo Atzyri.

-Bien, gracias por alojarnos en tu casa—dijo felizmente.

-No te preocupes—dijo Atzyri, que acababa de enterarse de la situación.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde íbamos ahora?—dijo Faty, ya más cansada de escucharlas "intercambiar expresiones" las cuales, según ella, eran de lo más aburridas.

-A buscar a… algún chico como para esta chica—dijo Atzyri, señalando a Kaoru, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y casi la golpea, de no ser por sus dos "queridas amigas".

-A mí se me da muy bien eso—exclamó Yazmín, emocionada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues pruébalo—le dijo Atzyri.

-Bien, vamos por allá—dijo, señalando hacia una zona más urbana—seguramente está por ahí.

Las chicas simplemente la siguieron. Atzyri, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru querían hacer como que no conocían a esas dos, ya que Faty y Yazmín andaban por ahí, viendo a cada chico a los ojos, luego veían a Kaoru muy mal disimuladamente, luego empezar a cuchichear entre ellas y le decían "Lo lamento, tú estás descartado", dejando a miles de chicos confundidos y preguntándose qué había pasado.

Después de recorrer varias cuadras más, e incluso preguntarles lo mismo a señores mayoras, que incluso andaban con sus esposas, o un bastón, lo encontraron.

Butch estaba junto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, ésta llevaba una micro-mini-falda negra, unas botas hasta la rodilla, una camiseta escotada negra y muchos accesorios, su cabello era como el de Kaoru, sólo que un poco más peinado.

-Y yo que creía que la otra era una pu… perdón, una "mujer de la vida"—les susurró Faty, apareciendo de la nada junto a Yazmín—bueno chicas, tomemos asiento, ya encargué malteadas para todas, Atzyri, prima querida, tú pagarás, ¿no? Ah, ¿cómo se llama ésta?

-S-sí, pagaré… se llama Brute—dijo Atzyri, resignada.

-Bueno, sólo falta el examen a ése chico, pero todo apunta a que es "el indicado"—dijo Yazmín— ¿qué puede hacer esa chica por celos?

-Pregúntenle a su ex…—dijo Atzyri, señalando a un chico que andaba enyesado de cuerpo entero, en una silla de ruedas, junto a una señora.

-Muy bien, eres Kaoru, ¿cierto? Bien, no te molestará un poquito deforme, ¿o sí?

-A mí me da igual—dijo Kaoru, sonriente.

-Primero escuchemos lo que tiene para decir…

-_Los destellos del atardecer son muy hermosos, pero no pueden compararse con el brillo de tus ojos_—decía Butch, nervioso.

-Eso lo dijiste hace dos semanas, querido—le respondió Brute, "dulcemente".

-_A-acuérdate del día, acuérdate del mes, acuérdate del beso que nos dimos la primera vez_—dijo, ahora temblando, las chicas no entendían por qué.

-Muy cursi, vamos querido, sé que puedes decir algo interesante—las chicas vieron que en la mano de Brute había una navaja, se asustaron mucho.

-Te amo, Brute—dijo Butch, cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, cursi, pero te perdono—dijo ella, bajando la navaja.

-Ese tipo es masoquista o qué—se dijo Faty.

-En seguida vuelvo, tengo un plan—les dijo Yazmín, se acercó a esos dos, que tomaban una malteada en la mesa de al lado (así como en las películas cursis, una taza y dos pajillas con forma de corazón) —Hola amigos, ¿cómo están?

Butch se atragantó, miró a Brute.

-Hola "amiga", ¿puedes irte? Estoy con **mi novio**. Él es muy cobarde, pero es **mi novio**. Además de ser un idiota es **mi novio**, así que puedes irte "amiga" ¿Te mencioné que es **mi novio**?—dijo, molesta.

-Sí, me quedó claro que es **tu novio**, pero déjalo respirar, si no terminará dejándote—dijo Yazmín, tratando de no reírse.

-No, él no se atrevería a hacerme eso, ¿Verdad _mi amor_?

-N-no, no sería capaz, yo te amo… ¿cómo piensas que…?

-Ya, ya basta, entendimos, ¿verdad "amiga"?

-Sí, me di cuenta, simplemente quería agradecerte Butch—le dijo, sonriente.

Él escupió la parte de la malteada que tenía en la boca, directamente sobre Brute, quien lo miró, molesta y confundida.

-Gracias… ¿puedo preguntar por qué?—le dijo con una sonrisa, secándose la malteada con una servilleta.

-Bueno, él me ayudó ayer. Eran "cosas privadas". Me dijo que como no tenía ninguna cita podía ayudarme…

-Yo nunca te vi en mi vida, no es cierto—se defendió Butch, en un hilillo de voz.

-No, él canceló una cita conmigo ayer, dice que "estaba mal"… así que fue a "ayudarte", ¿no?

-Sip, fue una gran ayuda. Bueno, sólo venía a eso, me voy—dijo, dando un saltito y volviendo con sus amigas. Entonces Butch palideció, miró a Brute, ella hablaba tranquilamente, lo cual le aterraba.

-Bien chicas, les apuesto a que mañana los chicos ya no estarán con ellas…—dijo Faty.

-… puede que con algunos huesos rotos…—completó Yazmín.

-…pero con ustedes—dijeron ambas.

Kaoru no podía parar de reír, pero tuvo que irse, a regañadientes, y dejar de disfrutar de ese "mansito" Butch, osea, por favor, eso no se veía todos los días…

**Al día siguiente**

Las chicas se levantaron, Atzyri les había prestado una habitación para que ahí se queden.

-Chicas—les susurró Miyako.

-Dime—le dijo Momoko, que estaba despierta.

-…

-Tenemos que ir a ver cómo estaban los chicos.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos a hablar con las chicas, pero, primero…—ambas miraron a Kaoru, que dormía plácidamente, tenían que despertarla…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Tardé más de lo previsto, pero aquí está…

**Ale: … ojalá les haya gustado…**

_Any: … nuevamente perdón por poner a Butch así, tan mansito…_

Leydi: … nos pareció divertido…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	6. ¿Amiga o enemiga?

Yo: Y pude actualizar éste fic, de repente me vino un ataque (de inspiración) y empecé a escribir, y aquí está…

**Ale: … ojalá que les guste…**

_Any: … es un poco corto, pero no es tan grave…_

Leydi: …aquí les va…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**¿Amiga o enemiga?**

Las chicas se levantaron, Atzyri les había prestado una habitación para que ahí se queden.

-Chicas—les susurró Miyako.

-Dime—le dijo Momoko, que estaba despierta.

-…

-Tenemos que ir a ver cómo estaban los chicos.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos a hablar con las chicas, pero, primero—ambas miraron a Kaoru, que dormía plácidamente, tenían que despertarla— ¿Kaoru?

-No, espera, ¿recuerdas qué hacía Dai en momentos así de críticos?—le dijo Miyako, recordando ésa pillamada en casa de Kaoru, ahí habían aprendido como despertarla, en casos extremos.

-Oh, tienes razón, muy bien Miyako, ¿lista?

-Más que lista.

-Muy bien, ¡agua!—dijo estirando la mano, como una cirujana.

-Agua—dijo Miyako, sonriente.

-¡Un vaso!

-Un vaso.

-¡Limón!

-Limón.

*y algunos ingredientes más tarde*

-Oh, esa limonada estaba deliciosa—dijo Momoko, vaciando el vaso que tenía en mano.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, ahora sí, ¿lista?

-Sí, ven, yo jalo de aquí y tú de ahí—le dijo a Miyako, señalando el costado opuesto de la cama en la cual dormía Kaoru, ambas levantaron ligeramente. Las sábanas de los costados, haciendo que Kaoru se vaya a un costado.

Ambas se quedaron ahí en silencio, aguantando la risa, mientras Kaoru se revolvía y susurraba algo como "_No, no me dejes papi_" y volvió a dormirse, fue entonces cuando las chicas la tiraron de golpe de la cama, y cayó de cara.

-AUCH, ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! Estaba soñando con…—pero se calló, y miró a sus amigas, con los brazos cruzados— ¿Qué?

-Kaoru, levántate, iremos a ver que los chicos estén aún en una pieza y, de preferencia, no conectados a una máquina…

-¡Pero si yo quiero dormir!

-Sí, y supongo que también querrás que cuando volvamos a Nueva Saltadilla que tu hermano y Butch escuchen esto—dijo Momoko, alzando su celular, donde había una grabación que decía "_No, no me dejes Butch_" el cual (obviamente) había editado. Kaoru la miró, acusadora, y se levantó de mala gana.

-Así que… ¿enamorada de Butch?—dijo Miyako pícaramente, quien no se había dado cuenta de la broma, Kaoru la miró con ojos asesinos, pero luego se puso ligeramente sonrojada.

Al final sólo salieron las tres, ya que Atzyri, Faty y Yazmín estaban muy hiperactivas, por alguna extraña razón, y jugaban a una guerra de almohadas, así que ni siquiera pudieron avisarles que salían, porque si no se ganaban un buen almohadazo.

-Muy bien chicas, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?—dijo Kaoru, que estaba de mejor humor ahora.

-No lo sé, ¿qué tal si vamos a los mismos lugares de ayer?

-Me parece bien Miyako… ¡A LA CARGA!—gritó Momoko, con energía.

Miyako y Kaoru la siguieron, primero fueron a la plaza, dieron un par de vueltas, _nada. _Luego fueron al parque, dieron algunas vueltas más, _nada_. Por último fueron al café, tampoco había _nada_ ahí.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacemos? Esta ciudad es muy grande y aún no encontramos nada…—se quejó Momoko, golpeando su cabeza contra una pared.

-Sí, ¿qué hacemos? Tendríamos que…

Pero en ése momento las tres vieron tres extrañas siluetas, y mientras más se acercaron reconocieron a los chicos. Brick estaba con el brazo enyesado, además andaba con una muleta. Boomer estaba en una silla de ruedas, con un pie enyesado. Butch no tenía ningún tipo de golpe físico, pero andaba con los ojos muy abiertos y a cada sonido semi-fuerte se sobresaltaba. Momoko sintió mucha pena, pero para no parecer una loca-demente, se quedó ahí; Miyako tuvo que cerrar los ojos, dejando sus lágrimas fluir, pero evitando ir corriendo con Boomer; Kaoru también se contuvo, pero de ir a gritarle a Butch "_¡Bu!_" para ver cómo reaccionaba, ya que era obvio que estaba traumado por algo (¡bien hecho Brute!)

-Y… ¿qué haremos ahora?—dijo Momoko, confundida, Kaoru estaba con un celular (sabe Dios de dónde lo sacó) y los estaba grabando, eso valdría oro en su dimensión—Kaoru, no hagas eso, tenemos que hablarles, de alguna manera.

-Chicas, yo… yo ya no puedo más, me voy de aquí—y sin más Miyako se fue corriendo en dirección contraria, Momoko jaló a Kaoru, y fueron detrás de ella. Hasta eso ninguna de las tres volvió a ver a los chicos en días, ya que Miyako estaba destrozada y no quería salir de la casa de Atzyri.

Uno de esos largos días Atzyri llegó junto a Faty y Yazmín, quienes no paraban de reírse, Atzyri en cambio se encontraba rojísima.

-¡MOMOKO!—gritó, la susodicha bajó las gradas a toda prisa, encontrándose así con Atzyri; Faty y Yazmín se habían ido, para dejarlas hablar en paz.

-¿Qué pasa Atzyri? ¿Por qué tan enojada?

-Te diré lo que pasa mujer, desde mañana volveré a usar mis cosplays, ya que ayer y hoy tu Brick me ha estado lanzando piropos. Como los tres idiotas Him terminaron con sus novias entonces se creen los papacitos más sexys del mundo. Y NO ES ASÍ. Así que tú, Miyako Y Kaoru saldrán de aquí, antes de que otro trío de locas se los quiten—Momoko se quedó callada ante tal determinación, pero también sintió cierto odio contra Atzyri, ya que ella había recibido un piropo por parte de Brick.

-Muy bien… ¡CHICAS BAJEN! ¡Ya tengo un plan!...

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Ya lo sé, está corto, al menos más corto que los otros caps, pero también saben que me encanta dejar con intriga, y si lo seguía ésta se iría, así que no me odien, hoy también trataré de actualizar "¿Hogwarts?" y "La casa del terror" pero de éstas no prometo nada…

**Ale: … gracias por su paciencia, en serio…**

_Any: … aquí hacemos lo que podemos, en serio…_

Leydi: … en fic (nueva expresión, jijiji), nos leemos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	7. ¿Recordando? ¿Olvidando? No lo sé…

Yo: Aquí está el nuevo cap, última actualización del día, mañana habrá una o dos más, ojalá les guste…

**Ale: … el cap es medio extraño, pero igual…**

_Any: … ya se aclara alguito más…_

Leydi: … ojalá les guste…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**En el mundo… ¿REAL?**

**¿Recordando? ¿Olvidando? No lo sé…**

-¡CHICAS BAJEN! ¡Ya tengo un plan!—Kaoru y Miyako bajaron las gradas, la primera con cierto desgano y la segunda muy emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Dime que crees que es efectivo.

-Tranquila Miyako, deja hablar a Momoko. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Bueno, lo que haremos es separarnos, cada una por un lado, y buscar a los chicos. Luego hablen con ellos, como de casualidad, y háganse sus amigas. Ése es mi plan, vamos chicas, vamos ahora—concluyó, dando grandes zancadas hacia la salida y con sus amigas siguiéndola.

Kaoru se fue hacia el centro comercial "_Quizá esté en los videojuegos_" sugirió, sonriente. Miyako estaba vagando por las afueras de la ciudad, donde había animalillos indefensos, ya que antes ella y Boomer los solían salvar de algunos abusivos. Momoko, en cambio, caminaba con un paso muy decidido hacia el centro de la ciudad, buscando a cierto pelianaranjado, antes que Atzyri, quien se había ido a ver una película con Yazmín y Faty.

**Momoko POV:**

Esta ciudad es muy grande, espero no perderme. Tengo que encontrar a Brick a como dé lugar, no permitiré que nadie, repito, NADIE me lo quite. No sé qué me está pasando, pero me estoy comportando de manera extraña…

Atzyri se fue al cine con Faty y Yazmín, seguramente, con mi suerte, Brick estará ahí para lanzarle piropos, y además…

¡Claro!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Iré al cine y me lo encontraré por "casualidad". Llego corriendo al cine, busco a Brick con la mirada, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado. En cambio alguien más se acerca a mí.

**Normal POV:**

-¡MOMOOOKO!—dijo una chica de pelo castaño, hasta los hombros— ¡Hay un maldito pervertido que me está diciendo piropos!

Momoko apeló a su instinto maternal (que venía cada vez que una de sus amigas necesitaba ayuda) y le preguntó…

-A ver, Atzyri, ¿cómo que un pervertido?

-Es que me dice cosas como "_mamacita_" "_hermosa_" y cosas así, me está asustando…

-¿Dónde está?

-Sigue en la entrada, Faty y Yazmín están comprando las palomitas y yo estaba sola, así que fui a buscarlas, pero te encontré a ti primero, por suerte…

Momoko se dejó guiar por Atzyri hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el maldito pervertido acosador. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con un par de ojos rojo sangre, los cuales ella conocía muy, pero muy bien; en ése momento tuvo ganas de asentarle un soberano puñete en el rostro, pero se contuvo.

-Así que ésta es tu mami, ¿verdad linda? Moko, ¿verdad?—dijo Brick, con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Soy Momoko, idiota.

-Oh, Momoko, que interesante nombre…

-A ver, a ver. Para empezar tú no tienes el más mínimo derecho de hablarle así a mí o a mi amiga, y yo que creí que eras más lin… más simpático. ¿Sabías que existen niveles de respeto?

Brick se quedó callado, esa chica era muy distinta a las demás, no sonreía, ni tampoco se alejaba. Pero, ¿cómo? Si él era el gran Brick Him, y ninguna chica se le podía resistir. Aunque al parecer ahora sí…

-No, pero gracias por el dato, linda. ¿Qué tal si lo conversamos más tarde, tomando unos helados? Conozco un buen lugar—dijo, con un guiño coqueto.

-¿Helados?—dijo, emocionada, peor de repente se contuvo— ¿Es lo mejor para ofrecer? Osea, por favor amigo, hay cosas mejores que un simple helado—dijo, jalando a Atzyri del brazo y conduciéndola hacia la entrada.

-¡¿QUÉ TAL UNA CENA EN UN RESTAURANTE LUJOSO?! YO INVITO

Terminó gritando Brick, que no aceptaba ningún "no" por respuesta.

-Se puede conversar, pero creo que… ¡NO!—dijo, volteándose y caminando decididamente.

-Así que Momoko…—se susurró a sí mismo Brick, tomaría ése nombre en cuenta, muy pronto…

**CON MIYAKO**

Miyako caminaba tranquilamente por un barrio con muchos animalitos. Estaba algo cabizbaja, aún recordaba al Boomer del que se había enamorado, pero ahora no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

De repente notó a un maldito abusivo encapuchado que estaba pateando a una pobre ardilla indefensa. Miyako se molestó de sobremanera y se aventó a ése tipo.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de molestar a ése pobre e indefenso animalito!

El tipo ni se dio la vuelta, así que Miyako lo empujó sin miramientos y con mucha fuerza, éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero no cayó sólo, ya que sujetó a Miyako de la muñeca y ésta cayó sobre el tipo, cerrando los ojos por inercia. Miyako abrió los ojos lentamente, y se topó con una mirada azul eléctrica, le sonaba familiar, pero ésta estaba cargada de odio, temor y resentimiento, al final reconoció al dueño de ésa mirada, y se quedó atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Eh, ¿te quitas?—dijo éste, secamente.

Miyako estaba anonadada, se levantó, y Boomer tras ella, pero Miyako no pudo contener sus lágrimas, se abrazó a Boomer y empezó a llorar, él no entendía lo que pasaba, una demente estaba abrazada a él, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Eh… ¿estás bien amiga?—dijo, con unas extrañas ganas de responder al abrazo, pero conteniéndose.

Miyako estaba aferrada a él, tratando de calmarse, para hablar tranquilamente, pero… ¿qué diría al momento de separarse?

**CON KAORU**

Ella estaba retando a cada chico que pasaba a una competencia en un juego de puntería, hasta ahora nadie podía contra ella, y estaba sonriente.

-¡Vamos mariquitas! ¡¿Nadie se atreve a retarme?!

-¡YO!

Kaoru se volteó, y vio en la sombra a un chico pelinegro, que llevaba unos lentes oscuros y la miraba fijamente.

-Bien, empecemos.

Después de 1238619862 partidas ninguno de los dos podía ganar, y justo cuando Kaoru iba a anotar el último punto, para poder ganar… La máquina se apagó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, ¿qué hiciste niña?

-YO NO HICE NADA IDIOTA—dijo, queriendo asestarle un golpe en su "tan perfecto" rostro, pero él lo esquivó hábilmente, ahí comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al final Kaoru recordó las peleas en su dimensión original, así que aplicó su punto débil, agarró su mano izquierda y le torció el dedito meñique de ésta. Butch contuvo las lágrimas del dolor, pero se rindió.

-Jajaja, vaya, sigues teniendo el mismo punto débil Butch—dijo Kaoru, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Butch al escuchar esto se levantó y la miró a los ojos, ¿cómo sabía eso? Pero ella… le resultaba muy familiar, y un montón de imágenes extrañas le vinieron a la memoria, trató de ordenarlas lo mejor que pudo y al fin cayó en cuenta de quién era (según él).

-¿Kaoru?—dijo, y la sujetó del brazo, la chica se quedó atónita, ¿recordaba todo?

-Eh… sí, ¿cómo recuerdas mi nombre?—dijo ella, aun confundida.

-Oh, no creerás que tengo tan mala memoria, ¿cómo quieres que me olvide de ti?

-¿Qué? P-pero se supone que…

-Claro, reconocería a ésa niña rebelde del Jardín de Niños en cualquier lado, ¿cómo están tus amiguitas?—le dijo cordialmente, dejando a Kaoru mucho más confundida—Jajaja, recuerdo cómo era, siempre te ganaba en nuestras peleas.

De repente a Kaoru se le vinieron unas imágenes a la mente, estaba segura de que nunca había vivido eso, pero eran tan vívidas.

-Creo que sí lo recuerdo, tanto tiempo, ¿no?

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**Y en Nueva Saltadilla**

Una voz afeminada reía, tenía la imagen de los dos pelinegros, saludándose.

-Oh, al parecer ella es muy débil, ya se está pegando a la dimensión. Y quizá mis otras dos niñas pronto lo hagan también. Y sin heroínas aquí…

Him miró por la ventana, y allí se veía una ciudad en tuinas, muchos llantos y todo estaba cubierto por una nube negra…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Qué tal? Ya está el cap… al parecer Kaoru es más débil que las otras dos…

**Ale: … ojalá les haya gustado…**

_Any: … lo último se nos acaba de ocurrir…_

Leydi: … por favor dejen sus reviews, los esperaremos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	8. Más confusiones

Yo: Nuevo cap, ojalá les guste, más confusiones, dígannos qué opinan…

**Ale: … el cap es medio extraño, pero igual…**

_Any: … ya se aclara alguito más…_

Leydi: … ojalá les guste…

**_Ale y Any: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: … la trama sí…

**En el mundo… ¿REAL?**

**Más confusiones**

Momoko estaba a punto de entrar a ver una película con Atzyri, Faty y Yazmín, a lo mejor una buena película de humor le hacía olvidar semejante papelón que había vivido hace unos instantes, pero recordó que, además de no tener entrada, tenía que hablar con Brick, y había rechazado los helados, perdón, la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Chicas, lamento no poder entrar, pero necesito irme, y rápido—dijo apresuradamente.

-Pero Momoko, si la película recién…—Yazmín no pudo seguir, ya que Atzyri le metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca, y la jaló hacia la entrada de la película.

-Pero Yazmín tiene razón, primis, aún falta…—e igualmente fue arrastrada hacia la película.

-Vamos chicas, ésta promete mucho, no se distraigan tan fácil—les dijo Atzyri "dulcemente"

"_Ahora dónde se habrá metido_" se preguntaba Momoko, en la puerta del cine y mirando a todos lados.

-¿Me buscabas, hermosa? Lo de la cita aún está en pie, ¿eh?—dijo una voz ronca y seductora detrás de ella, Momoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta con lentitud.

-No, ¿qué parte de "_no quiero salir contigo_" no entiendes?—le dijo, cortante.

-Pues, para empezar nunca acepto un "no" por respuesta, y tú no serás la excepción—le dijo, acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Ah sí? Pues a mí me gusta otro chico—dijo ella, tajante. Aunque sin pensar.

-¿Se puede saber su nombre?—dijo Brick, que se había sorprendido tanto que la había soltado.

-S-se llama Dexter—dijo decididamente, aunque no sabía de quién estaba hablando, ése nombre le sonaba tan familiar…

-Así que Dexter… bueno, supongo que tendré una charla "amistosa" con él en cuanto lo vea, luego te veré, preciosura.

Momoko no hizo caso a ésa despedida, en lugar de eso, se puso a pensar, ¿quién era Dexter? ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ése nombre? Simplemente no sabía, pero de repente empezó a recordar algunas cosas que no tenía idea de dónde venía, luego pensó en Kuriko, ¿qué hora era? Tenía que volver a su casa, si no sus papás le reñirían, y seguramente Kuriko ya estaría sacando todo lo que estaba en su cuarto, a ésa hora terminaban sus clases de piano.

**§§§₪₪₪ CON KAORU ₪₪₪§§§**

-¿… en serio? Y cómo están tus amigas… Momoko, Miyako…—decía Butch.

-Ah, están bien, la verdad es que ya no nos vemos tanto, porque con el colegio y las clases, perdimos la comunicación—dijo Kaoru tranquilamente, consciente de que lo que decía no estaba de acuerdo con… pues con lo que pasó hace unos días, sólo que ésos recuerdos eran suplantados por otros, ella y Dai peleando en el parque, ella y su papá entrenando en su casa… en fin, todo era distinto.

-Vaya, ¿sabes? Necesito la ayuda de tu mente retorcida, si es que sigue siendo así, claro…

-Depende… ¿para qué? O, mejor dicho, ¿quién?

-Bueno, verás, estaba saliendo con una chica, que me tenía amenazado con…

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿tú? ¿Saliendo con una chica por una amenaza? Vaya, como cambian las cosas, JAJAJAJA

-Ya, ya no te rías, ¿me ayudas o no?

-Pues, claro…—le echó una mirada rápida al reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que haber vuelto a su casa hace una media hora— ¡Pero mañana! ¡Me tengo que ir!

Y sin más se fue corriendo, por esas calles que conocía tan bien, hacia su casa, donde seguramente su papá le estaría esperando. Si no se apuraba no podría salir al día siguiente, y necesitaba ir a comprar algunas cosas para su habitación. Y, para su mala suerte, para el colegio, que iniciaría en dos días.

**§§§₪₪₪ CON MIYAKO ₪₪₪§§§**

Ella seguía llorando, en brazos de ése Boomer, de aquel desconocido que no se parecía en nada a su querido novio, que era tierno y amale, con quien se llevaba de las mil maravillas. De repente sintió el cómo él la sujetaba firmemente (pero sin hacerle daño) los hombros, y la apartaba con delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien amiga?—le dijo, con cierto nivel de preocupación.

-No, no estoy bien… ¡Eres un maldito!—terminó gritando, y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye, yo no te había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera te conozco, ¿cómo quieres que te recuerde?—dijo Boomer, confundido. Esto sólo causó el derramamiento de lágrimas, aún más prolongado de la chica que tenía en frente.

-T-tú no me recuerdas. P-pero yo a ti s-sí—dijo hipando.

-Y de dónde, si se puede saber—dijo él, curiosamente.

-Tú eras mi novio, tú eras a quien más quería, pero ahora… ¡Ahora tú eres un maldito patán!

-¿Qué? Pero si yo…—una lluvia de recuerdos desbordó la mente de Boomer, él empezó a recordar un montón de cosas. Unas peleas, podía volar, él peleaba con ella y ella con él. Pero un momento también recordó ése momento en que ésa chica le dijo un "_Sí_" a la pregunta, pero no sabía, ¿si él había vivido siempre en Tokio? ¿Ahora alguien venía a decirle que era su novia?

-¿E-estás b-bien?

Boomer seguía viéndola, muy confundido, ¿qué podría decirle? Él sentía algo por ella, a pesar de que era (en cierta forma) la primera vez que veía a ésa chica, pero a la vez la conocía, perfectamente. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Qué tal? Ya está el cap… la única más consciente en Miyako, ¿qué dicen?

**Ale: … ojalá les haya gustado…**

_Any: … fue bonito escribirlo…_

Leydi: … por favor dejen sus reviews, los esperaremos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


End file.
